Forbidded Love
by Fuzzie
Summary: Done!Hitomi lives in Fanel and becomes a maid in the castle to help her mom pay for food. Van is a prince, an heir to the throne. But they can’t fall in love! It’s a forbidded love that they risk everything for!
1. First day on the Job Re

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi lives in Fanel and becomes a maid in the castle to help her mom pay for food. Van is a prince, an heir to the throne. But they can't fall in love! It's a for binned love that they rise everything for!  
  
Title: Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter one: First day on the Job  
  
Hitomi signed as she looked out the window. The rain hit the window. She gripped the bucket that she held in her hand. Pushing open the door open she walked out of the small house in the middle of the woods. Every day she had to walk a mile to get fresh water. She did not mind the rain; in fact she loved the rain.  
  
Tomorrow I have to start my new job. A maid how great is that, I'm going to be the prince of Fanels maid. The job I been longing. But it wont is that bad, I'll be meeting the Fanels, the rulers of this country. Hitomi walked into the little town square, in the middle was a small well. "HITOMI!" a girl with red hair jumped out at her from the tree that she hid behind. Hitomi jumped her head was to filled to see her friend hiding nearby Laughing she said, "I'm sorry Hitomi. Hey, I heard you got the job at the 'royal castle'!" the red head made a fancy face as she said royal castle.  
  
Hitomi laughed, "I wish you could be there with me."  
  
"I know. I did not get the form on time, hey do you think you could talk to Mrs. Fanel and get me an interview?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great. Ok well I have to go." Hitomi walked down the long path to her humble home in the woods.  
  
--  
  
"What!" a raven hired boy said almost yelling. "I'll be having a maid! She'll be touching all my stuff."  
  
"Well, you 'don't' touch your stuff and she's a very nice girl. She's your age you know."  
  
Van moaned and walked to his room. I hope she's good looking at least. Van put his hand on the doorknob and just jumped into bed. He was tired; he had bin training all day.  
  
--  
  
Hitomi woke up and toke a bath. She had to be prefect on the first day. The first day was the day you got 'judged'. Slipping on the mid-thigh high baby blue dress, that was prefect for her body, her peaty coat was showing in the back. I'll have to get a bigger size.  
  
She started her walk to the castle when she saw Yukari leaning on a tree. "Hey Yukari! Are you going to walk with me?"  
  
"Of course! I can't let you go alone there are 'creeps' out there!" the brunet scolded.  
  
"And what about you?" Hitomi put her hands on her hips and glared at her.  
  
"Him." Yukari pointed to a man dark hair "Is'ent he cute? His names Gaddess."  
  
"Hi Gaddess, nice to meet you." Hitomi bowed her head.  
  
Yukari has a boyfriend since when? I need to find a guy. She signed and they walked a mile from the well in the middle of town. They chatted about everything they could think of and Hitomi and Gaddess became good friends.  
  
"Ok, well, Yukari I'll write." She leaned close to her friend and whispered "be good."  
  
"Hey!" Yukai cried, "I am good!"  
  
"Are you now." Gaddess said and kissed her on the cheek as the maids friend blushed a deep red. They laughed and Hitomi waved as said good bye as she knocked on the door to the castle. It creaked as it open and a woman with long black hair opened it "Well hello Hitomi we were expecting you. Van this is Hitomi, Hitomi, Van."  
  
"Hello, its nice to meet you."  
  
Vans eyes stared at the beautiful girl in front of her. "Hello it's nice to meet you too." Van watched as she bowed.  
  
"Van take Hitomi's things to her room. Then show her around."  
  
"Yes, ok lets go." He grabbed her bag that carried her clothes and her things like, her paper and pens and some books to read at night.  
  
As they walked up the giant stairs and down the hall to her room that was next to his. Opening a door to a room with a four-post bed and a dresser. There was a desk with a chair and a few paintings. "Wow, this is nicer then my room at home!"  
  
"Really?" Van was surprised he never bin in a room that was not a fancy as hers. . . ever!  
  
Hitomi smiled she was going to like her room.  
  
--  
  
HEY! I hope you like this chapter I've bin writing over and over. Hitomi first was too snobby then Yukari was. . . I don't know but Hitomi is good now I hope you like it please Read and Review! Thanks! 


	2. Taking a Liking

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi lives in Fanel and becomes a maid in the castle to help her mom pay for food. Van is a prince, an heir to the throne. But they can't fall in love! It's a for binned love that they rise everything for!  
  
Title: Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Two: Taking a Liking  
  
Hitomi had put all her clothes in her dresser and seen the giant castle and only got lost three times, a new record. Hitomi had bin with Van the whole day, he was telling her about the houses.  
  
"Ok mom mother told me to tell you about all the stuff you need know. You'll be cleaning my room." He kneeled down and whispered "that's good don't tell anyone else!"  
  
Hitomi laughed and asked "what about your dinner or your bathroom? Oh where is my bathroom?"  
  
"Ummm. . . you can use mine."  
  
"Oh no but then I would have to came into your room and bother you-!"  
  
"No you wont b bothering me. I never do anything in my room but lay there and relax or sleep."  
  
"But you'll be 'relaxing' I couldn't."  
  
"Fine you can go in the woods." He looked at her with a smirk.  
  
"But there are dragons out there!"  
  
He laughed "Its ok just use mine. When I'm relaxing I like to talk to someone."  
  
Hitomi smiled "So can I see your room?"  
  
"Sure you're going to see it any way." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to his room. He opened the double doors that lead to a very large room. There was a huge four-post bed that could hold four people in it and they would not be crammed. He also had a dresser but it was not so big, only a bit bigger then hers. There was a small sitting area too. But the floor had clothes piled on it and papers and some books. "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it some before you start tomorrow. Here you want to sit we've bin walking all day!"  
  
"Oh yes please you." She smiled and looked around his room and smiled "it's so big and the walls are beautiful!" she looked around the room. The walls were painted in gold and very royal looking. "It looks like it's telling a story."  
  
"Yeah its is. It tells about our kingdoms history."  
  
"Oh, well its very nice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hitomi smiled and slightly blushed and looked at her shoes. Van stared at her and stood "well do you want to see the library I think that's the only place you have not seen."  
  
"Yes please." She grabbed his hand that he offered her and he smiled at her.  
  
He was being very very kind to her. More then she thought, she was his maid! Was he taking a liking to her? Was it allowed? I mean the Prince of Fanllia was holding her hand very warmly. But did it bother her? No, why would it, she was enjoying every minute.  
  
"Ok, this is the library, usually no ones in here." He pushed to large doors open and pulled her in.  
  
Like he said no one was in there. Hitomi signed then gasped at the room, the walls had hundreds of books in them. It was a circular room and in the middle there was a pit with three steps leading to a sitting area.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" she gasped.  
  
"Yes it is." Van walked down the steps and sat on the blue sofa. "You can sit down."  
  
"Oh yes." She woke from her daze.  
  
Van and Hitomi sat there for about and hour talking about random things till Vans mother pushed open the doors to the library. "There you are! Did you forget about princess Millarna!?"  
  
"Oh yes my apologies Mother. I was show Miss Hitomi around." He stood up and bowed as a woman about Vans age walked into the room. She had long blond hair and a pretty face. She wore a pink lance dress that covered her feet and dragged on the floor.  
  
"Hello Sir Van." She bowed, she had no emotion as she talked to Van and bowed.  
  
Hitomi stood up and bowed too, for respect.  
  
"Van meet Miss Millarna in the living room, please. Sorry Hitomi please go ahead and find your self a book you take it to your room or read it here." Vans mother said and walked away with princess and following them was a handsome man that started at Hitomi and then walked out of the room.  
  
"Wow, that's Princess Millarna, she's so pretty!" Hitomi signed.  
  
"Yes but not as pretty as you." Van said and hurried out of the room.  
  
-~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~--~*~-- ~*~-  
  
I hope you liked it next chapter should be up soon. 


	3. A Day of Cleaning

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi lives in Fanel and becomes a maid in the castle to help her mom pay for food. Van is a prince, an heir to the throne. But they can't fall in love! It's a forbidden love that they risk everything for!  
  
Title: Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Three: A Day of Cleaning  
  
Hitomi blushed deeply. This was too weird! She felt so uncomfortable now. Van was saying so was pretty. And who was that handsome man staring at her? He looked like a knight and had long blonde hair. Was he Millernas guard?  
  
She pulled a book from the shelf not really caring what it was, nor was she paying any attention. But of course she had to pull the biggest book of all and not paying any attention to the weight, it fell on top of her. A pair of hands caught her and the gigantic book. "Such a big book for a small girl as your self, is it not?"  
  
"Huh, that was not nice at all, was it not?" she was being sarcastic.  
  
He laughed "Why it was, my apologies indeed." He bowed and his long locks touched the floor.  
  
"No need to, you saved my book and myself. A knight in shining armor, are you not sir. . . ?"  
  
"Allen, and you my fair lady?" he asked back.  
  
"A simple maid."  
  
"Well, every maid has a name exceptionally a beautiful one such as your self."  
  
She smiled "Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
They talked for a wail until Van returned to the library very angry. "but you need to find a wife some time!" Vans mother said a bit loudly chasing after him.  
  
"I know, but I don't want to marry a princess! I want to find some one I can fall in love with!"  
  
Hitomi froze, her breathing became slow. Why was she acting like this?  
  
The doors brusted open and Millerna walked in "Allen, let's go."  
  
"Well, goodbye Miss Hitomi." He bowed and followed Millerna out the doors.  
  
The next day, another maid woke Hitomi up at six in the morning and gave her an apron and wooden bucket with a sponge and other clean items she needed.  
  
"Hello, my name is Aerith." A blonde with the most beautiful blue-green eyes you ever seen (yes, it Aeris or Aerith from Final Fantasy 7).  
  
"Hello, I'm Hitomi it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand and the girl shacked it and smiled.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later, I have to go." She had on a pink dress and an apron just like the one Aerith gave her.  
  
Hitomi signed and put on her light blue cleaning dress that she brought for home. Grabbing her bucket she walked into the hallway and up to Vans door. "Uhmmm. . ." She put her ear to the door and knocked quietly. "Lord Van are you up?" She stuck her head in to see if Van was still asleep. Opening the door quietly and slipped through the small opening and shut it slowly behind her. Looking around, she thought that she should start in his room, now that he still was not up. She walked over to his bedside and picked up the shirt that was thrown carelessly on the floor. Coming back up to stand straight she saw Van turn over then moan.  
  
'He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Oh, what is wrong with me!?' Well, any girl would gawk over him, he was the most handsome boy in all of Fanillia 'But when I do admire guys I don't feel like this!?'  
  
Van moan and slowly opened his eyes to see Hitomi. "Good morning Hitomi. I'm sorry I'm still in bed." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
She stared at him. 'Did he call me Hitomi!' Of course that was her name but no miss, he said it like he was a good friend of hers.  
  
"Oh, good morning. Did I wake you, I did not mean to." She bowed.  
  
"Its ok you don't need to bow. I really hate that, its like people are worshiping like you god."  
  
"Well, a lot of people look up to you." Hitomi continued picking up the rest of the clothes that where also thrown on the floor.  
  
Hitomi blushed as Van stood up, he was wearing a pair of bang thin overnight pants, then he walked into he bathroom.  
  
Hitomi stared at the door to the bathroom as her eyes had followed him. 'he has a nice body.' Her mouth was open, shacking her head she thought 'I got to focus on my job.'  
  
Putting the clothes she picked up into the hall, she made his bed. Grabbing the dust cloth out of the bucket and dusted the bed frame, dresser and his end tables. Hitomi signed 'how am I going to pick up this captop?'  
  
"Need help?" a strong voice said from behind her.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She turned around looked at Van, his hair was dipping wet and in his normal clothes.  
  
She smiled as he helped her pick up one end of the large carpet and pulled it outside on the balcony ledge. "There you go. If you need any more help call me I'll be in the training room."  
  
"Thank you, I will." gnawing on her lower lip, she watched him leave. Going throw the bucket that was given to her, she pulled out the carpet wire (I don't know what its called). Hitting the beautifully designed carpet, dust flouted into the air and she coughed then sneezed.  
  
Running into her room, she snatched the broom, which she forgot and swept the dirt and dust outside.  
  
By this time Van had finished training and another bath. 'Hmm, she's still cleaning?' he thought as he dried himself with the towel he used this morning. 'I guess that's why mother has a maid for almost very room but hers.' Putting on new clothes he walked over to where Hitomi was "Wow, I did not know you would have so much to clean, would you like me to help?"  
  
"Huh" she looked out up at him "Umm." Thought "Well, I'm almost done-."  
  
"Its ok, I would be glade to help you." He stared into her eyes and she was speechless.  
  
"Uh umm you, you can wash the windows." She took a rag out of the bucket "hold on I need to get some water and soap." Pouring on the water in the bathroom she filled the bucket with the cool but warm water. Using her sponge she rubbed the soap in the water and made it soapy. (I don't know if that's how they washed windows but to bad!)  
  
"Ok, here you go." Hitomi put the wooden bucket on the floor in the far corner from the door. Dunking their sponge and the rag in at the same time their hands touched. Blushing Hitomi said "sorry you go."  
  
"Its ok." He smiled "You go." He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Hitomi gulped 'why was he holding her hand.'  
  
Van leaned closer and closer to her, Hitomi was frozen, she did not know what to do. Was he going to kiss her? But he does not even know her!  
  
"VAN!" the doors slammed open and Van pulled back. A girl with cat ears and a tail jumped onto Van's bed.  
  
Hitomi winced 'Damn it I just made his bed!'  
  
"Yes, Merle?" he walked over to his bed.  
  
"Your mother needs to meet some other Princess, I forgot her name." She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
~~~~~  
  
hope you like please R&R! 


	4. Will You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
Summary: Hitomi lives in Fanel and becomes a maid in the castle to help her mom pay for food. Van is a prince, an heir to the throne. But they can't fall in love! It's a forbidden love that they risk everything for!  
  
Title: Forbidden Love  
  
Authors note: Ok I am tired of my stories and am going to try to make this quick and that's why Van and Hitomi are getting together so fast. This story will be done maybe by tonight and it's going to be only five six chapters long so I'm going to write this till its done. Please do not say that's it got bad editing, I know I'm bad at that and I try my best. And I'm trying to finish this. I'm sorry but I really don't have time for these stories any more now that school started and over the weekends I spend time with friends. Thank you all for reading and I may write more stories but because I started so many at once (but I just had soooo many ideas) I can't keep up. Again thank you and I hope you like.  
  
Chapter Four: Will You?  
  
Merle did not like that Van had to marry some princess either, she did not care much about them and never listened to them.  
  
Staring at Hitomi, she asked "What were you and Van doing?"  
  
Hitomi blushed and said quietly "He was helping me clean."  
  
The cat girl laughed, "Sure he was."  
  
"What! He was."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he was." The tan girl fell over laughing.  
  
"Yes, what do you think he was doing?"  
  
Merles mouth dropped open, "You really don't see that he's attracted you."  
  
The young maid blushed "Why would he be attracted to me?"  
  
Merle shook her head, "I'm Merle, And your hopeless."  
  
Hitomi frowned, "Well. . . grrrr!" grabbing her bucket he stomped into the bathroom and dumped the water down the sink. 'How could he like me! I'm some poor girl who is cleaning his room for money. He is not suposta look at girls like me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Van walked into the room where his mother and some princess he did not even look at.  
  
"Van, meet Princess" she stared.  
  
"Mother, can I speak to you?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall.  
  
"Van, I know what your going to say but you have to marry some day, you're the heir."  
  
"I know, but I want it to be with someone I love."  
  
"I know dear, but who?" she put a hand on her sons cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi walked down the hall, once again lost. She was looking for the kitchen, she did not eat and was starting to get hungry.  
  
Stumballing down the hall till she saw Van talking to his mother.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vans gaze left his mothers eyes and onto the young women that he loved o look at. Her beauty intoxicated him.  
  
Vari noticed this and turned to who her sons gaze looked at with such warm eyes.  
  
Hitomi saw that both Van and Vari were staring at her. "Um, can you help me find the kitchen?" she asked placidly.  
  
"Yes dear," She smiled "Van will saw you,"  
  
"Sure, this way," he said and placed his hand on the small of her back lead her around the corner.  
  
'So, an you want to marry your maid. With me, but your father will take some convincing.' Vari grinned and walked into the room with the other princess waiting for her to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van and Hitomi entered the kitchen.  
  
"So, you did not eat either?" Van asked her.  
  
"No," laughed slightly.  
  
"Why is that funny?"  
  
"I don't know, but you know how are some things are just are,"  
  
"No, but any way what would you like to eat?"  
  
"Oh, I was just going to make a ham sandwich,"  
  
"Ok, I think I'll have the same thing," he said will getting out the bread that was sitting out on the counter and grabbed the salted-pork that was in the icebox.  
  
"Your going to make it for me?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"No, its just that not a lot of men know how to cook, for that even make a simple sandwich,"  
  
He laughed, "Well, I'm not one of those men, can you get the cheese out for me?  
  
She smiled, grabbing the cheese she handed it to him and he said thank you.  
  
After he made the sandwiches he handed her on and they stuffed their faces.  
  
"This is good," she said with her mouth full.  
  
"Thank you, but its just a sandwich,"  
  
She gulped, "Yes, but it's a lot better then mine."  
  
"How can a sandwich taste better another sandwich?"  
  
"Just shut up and take the compliment." Hitomis face light up "Sorry, lord Van for my rudeness!"  
  
He frowned "Please don't worry, and don't call me 'Lord' ok?"  
  
"Oh, ok," she smiled "Van."  
  
"Oh, and don't be so uptight around me, say what ever you would say to a friend," he smiled warmly at her and she blushed.  
  
After they eat, they walked around in the garden. They had been talking about what they liked and became good friends.  
  
Van stared at her with those eyes that he only stared at with people he loved and admired. Seeing a bench Hitomi asked if they could sit down for awhile, Van nodded.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about now?" Hitomi signed.  
  
Van froze, he was gathering all his confidences to ask her to the ball they where going to have.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes Van?" she looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip as she realized how close they where.  
  
"Hitomi, would you, would you like to go to the ball we are have tonight?"  
  
She felt her stomach jump and her heart flutter. She had forgot that where was going to be a party tonight, she was having so much fun with Van that it slipped her mind. "That, that would be nice," she smiled.  
  
"Really, I mean that's great! Then I'll see you in two hours," he kissed her cheek and stood up and left.  
  
Wow, Van Fanel asked her to the ball. Of all the things she thought would happen to her when she came here, becoming Vans friend and ate to a ball was not on her list.  
  
Hitomi ran up to her room and picked out her most fancy and descent dress to wear. It was a light pink dress that came down to her ankle, it had white lacey ruffles on the ends. She tided the bow behind her, making it show her covers better (like the won in the series). The bottom was full and when she twirled the ends picked up air and puffed up slightly. Smiling, she at the dress and placed it on her bed.  
  
Van, said she could use his bathroom, so she walked into his room and straight into the bathroom. Turning on the water, to take a bath and undressed herself and tested the water with her toe. Sinking into the warm- hot water and signed as it relaxed her body. She washed herself with and small towel and soon got out. Rapping the towel around herself she ran out the door hoping no one would see her, but with her luck Van was in his room about to get ready.  
  
Hitomi blushed as she felt his eyes search her body.  
  
"I'm sorry I was using your bath and, and um!" she ran out the down and into her room. Signing, she felt the heat on her cheeks. Getting dressed and combing her hair took some time.  
  
When she finished, Van knocked on her door. Opening the door, she smiled and blushed at the same time.  
  
Van had just put a suit on. He did not even touch his hair, it fell in his eyes like usual.  
  
"Ready?" Van put out hi elbow and she linked his with hers.  
  
"Van?"  
  
"Yes, Hitomi?"  
  
"Why did you ask me to go with you," her eyes kept moving from his face to the floor, " I mean this would be bad for you appearance because well, I'm your maid."  
  
He stopped and put his hands on her arms, "Don't care what other people think. I asked you because I. Because I, well I like you."  
  
Looking into his eyes she said thank you and smiled.  
  
He was drown to her smiled and he his lips quavered.  
  
She felt that he was going to try and kiss her again but this time she embraced it. It felt like forever for Hitomi as he moved closer and closer.  
  
Closing his eyes his lips gently touched hers. When he pulled back she melted in his arms.  
  
Sucking on her bottom lip, she looked at him and grinned. He grinned back and wanted to kiss her again, but Merle called to him.  
  
"Van, your father wants to see to."  
  
Van grabbed Hitomis hand and pulled her into Ball Room. They walked passed all of the people dancing.  
  
Hitomi watched the people dance gracefully, till they stopped in front Vans father.  
  
"Van, who is this lovely young girl you have here?" Gaou asked.  
  
"I'm, Kanzaki, Hitomi," she said and bowed her head.  
  
The king smiled at her warmly. Finally, Van has found a girl.  
  
"Come on Hitomi, let's dance," Van pulled her out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Dear, who is that girl Vans with, I think I've seen her before?" Gaou asked his wife.  
  
Vari smiled and said, "She's Vans maid."  
  
"She's his WHAT?" the king said a little to loudly and s few people around them stared.  
  
"Honey, let's dance," The queen grabbed her husbands hand and pulled him out of his chair, "Remember, I was not aloud to marry you, yet here I am."  
  
"Yes, but,"  
  
"Hitomi is a very kind and caring person that your son has come to love. Just because she's his maid does not mean that she love Van,"  
  
"Well, I guess your right,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van eyes opened and he breathed deeply, as he woke up. He turned to see Hitomi sleeping peacefully by his side.  
  
Two mouths have gone by today he was the day he was going to ask her.  
  
Hitomi rolled over to see Van watching her sleep, "Good morning," she said and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Good morning Hitomi," he continued to stare at her.  
  
"Yes, what is it? Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Hitomi was takeaway, then she smiled like she always did and kissed him again, "I love you too,"  
  
Van grinned back at her, "Then will you marry me?"  
  
Hitomis face light up, "Oh, Van, of course I'll marry!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and Kissed him passionately.  
  
Van smiled from ear to ear and kissed her back, "I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok I hope you liked it. That's what would have really happened but longer. Please R&R 


End file.
